Making an imaging device more efficient and more compact is preferable, especially a digital camera.
In recent years, a so-called “digital single lens camera,” small-sized and lens-interexchangeable, has been introduced, and a so-called compact-type digital camera also gained deep-seated popularity. The digital single lens camera and the compact-type digital camera (these are hereinafter referred to appropriately as a “digital camera” for short) are small-sized and of light weight and thus a user of the imaging device (hereinafter referred appropriately to as a “user,” for short) may easily perform photographing using these imaging devices.
In the digital camera, imaging is performed by photoelectric conversion operation of an imaging element. Because of this, generally, the digital camera includes a display unit displaying a photographic object that the user wants to photograph.
The imaging device introduced is also equipped with the display unit, for example, arranged in the rear surface of the main body and others, which is movable to enable the photographing from different angles. In addition, in PTL 1, described below, it is disclosed that arrangement of an additional information image, displayed along with a captured image, is switched according to a movable state of the display unit.